ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Terror of the Saucer Race Series - The Saucer Creature from the Evil Planet Is Here!
is the 41st episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the second episode in the story arc. Summary Tooru and some friends try to attract a flying saucer. Unwittingly, they draw the attention of Black Dome, which had been summoned to Earth by Black Directive. Synopsis Summoned by Black Directive, Black Dome heads towards earth. Meanwhile, Tooru and Ayumi are invited by a friend, Oba, to search for flying saucers. They spot one, unaware it is really a monstrous saucer creature from a dark planet. They draw it to them with a mirror. It lands on a rooftop, and its limbs pop out of its body. It begins to spit deadly foam as humans flee, destroying limbs and killing people. The kids rush up to recover equipment, but are trapped in the building as the monster lands on top of it. The building begins to fall apart. Oba's mom and dad try to rescue them, but are injured. Gen arrives and begins to make his way toward the children. He throws a spar, causing it to retreat back into small flying saucer form and vanish. Oba is taken in by the Lady who took in Gen and Tooru for the time being until his parents get well. Ayumi tells everyone what happened. Gen drives the nurse's daughter, Izumi Miyama to a construction site where some artefacts were found which she wants to research along with her superior, Tadaka. After he drives away, the two women discover what they believe could be a new type of seashell. Unknown to them it is actually Black Dome in its saucer disguise. They bring it to a university to get it studied. She throws a bottle of acid at it, causing an explosion and a flash. It is knocked out of the window. The professor and Tadaka arrive and she tells her story, but her friend thinks Miyama is trying to steal the credit by hiding the fossil. The professor theorizes the two found a living fossil. Upon hearing this, he and Tadaka go to look for it. Izumi tells Gen her story, and the later theorizes that they found Black Dome. Just then, Tooru & co arrive with developed photos of the UFO. Izumi recognizes them. She leads Gen to where she brought the saucer beast. Gen searches while she and her colleagues evacuate the area. Just then, Tooru arrives to tell Gen that Ooba, whose parents had been injured by the monster, desired revenge and had came there. Gen rushes off to find him. Ooba searches through a dark, spiderweb filled abandoned cellar. Gen finds him just as he finds Dome. He throws his flashlight at the creature and rushes Ooba out as the building explodes. The saucer beast, in giant form, emerges from the ruins. Gen transforms and defeats it. Ooba's parents are released from the hospital. Meanwhile, Black Directive summons another saucer beast with his crystal ball... End. Cast TBA Suit Actors TBA Ultras *Ultraman Leo Monsters *Black Directive *Black Dome DVD Release *Ultraman Leo Volume 11 features episodes 41-44, & Complete DVD-Box Features all episodes. Leo11.jpg|2006 Release N 610dupj711pl.jpg|2011 Release Ca2cd6ba.jpg|Complete DVD-Box Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes